User blog:SetRobOff/Degrassi Characters And Ships. Who would you ship?
Below is a long list of Degrassi Characters and the relationships each have been in. Pick the one you liked them with the most. I WILL NOT INCLUDE ON THIS LIST 1. Characters that only had one relationship because the option would be too obvious. Example: I will not list Hazel since she ONLY dated Jimmy. 2. Characters that have dated antagonist characters. Example: I will not list Bobby as one of Fiona's options because just about 100% of Degrassi fans hated this ship(or at least I hope). 3. I will also not count hook-ups, affairs or crushes(mutual or not) as options. I will ONLY include couples that actually dated. Example: As much as I love and ship Crellie(and it was clear that they loved each other too), the fact of the matter is they never officially dated. So, Craig won't be listed as one of Ellie's options and vise versa. ONE REQUEST: '''Let's say you come across a character and you don't like ANY of the options he/she has. Please don't skip it and don't write 'none of the above'. EXAMPLE: If you didn't like Mia with neither JT, Lucas, Danny or Peter, just answer anyway; pick the "lesser of two(or more) evils". Of course, I can't make any demands but this is how I'd prefer it. Anyway, thanks for answering! I'll include my answers as well. 1. EMMA: (Sean, Chris, Peter, Damien, Kelly or Spinner?) Definitely Sean 2. JIMMY: (Ashley, Hazel or Trina?) Hazel <3 But I'm glad that he and Trina were endgame :D 3. ASHLEY: (Jimmy or Craig?) Craig 4. LIBERTY: (Towerz or JT?) (Feel free to say DUH!!!!) Definitely JT (Jiberty is my all-time favorite) 5. MANNY: (Sully, Craig, JT, Spinner, Damien or Jay?) Definitely Jay 6. JT: (Manny, Liberty or Mia?) Liberty always/forever <3 7. SPINNER: (Paige, Manny, Darcy, Jane or Emma?) Jane. I love Sparcy and Spaige; but Spane is THE BEST <3 8. PAIGE: (Spinner, Matt, Alex, Jesse or Griffin?) Alex <3 9. SEAN: (Emma, Amy or Ellie?) Emma. I love Sellie as well but I'm a bigger Semma fan :) 10. CRAIG: (Ashley. Manny or Yvette?) Ashley 11. MARCO: (Ellie, Dylan, Tim or Eric?) Gay and all, I'm going with ELLIE. Tim(was used by Marco), Eric(lame) and Dylan(can't stand him) Since the writers didn't bless our first gay character with a good man, I'm choosing Ellie. 12. ELLIE: (Marco, Sean or Jesse?) Sean 13. JAY: (Alex, Mel or Manny?) Definitely Manny 14. ALEX: (Jay or Paige?) Definitely Paige 15. DARCY: (Spinner or Peter?) Peter. I love Sparcy but I think Parcy should have been endgame <3 16. DANNY: (Mia, Leia or Chantay?) Chantay 17. PETER: (Emma, Darcy, Mia or Victoria?) Darcy, definitely! 18. MIA: (Lucas, JT, Danny or Peter?) Peter, although I don't really care for any of Mia's relationships. 19. HOLLY J: (Blue, Declan or Sav?) Declan. But I love Savvy J too. 20. ANYA: (Sav or Owen) SAV ALWAYS <3 21. SAV: (Anya, Holly J or Miss Oh) Anya. But I love Savvy J too. 22. CLARE: (KC, Eli or Jake?) Eli is the best thing that will EVER happen to Clare. ECLARE FOREVER <3 23. KC: (Clare or Jenna?) Jenna 24. ALLI: (Johnny, Drew or Dave?) DAVE! Bhandurner forever <3 25. DECLAN: (Trish or Holly J?) (feel free to say DUH, again) Holly J 26. DAVE: (Sadie or Alli?) Alli <333 27. DREW: (Alli, Bianca or Katie?) I USED TO love Drianca and Krew equally but now Drew deserve nothing but his hand. '''28. FIONA: (Adam, Charlie or Imogen) Definitely Imogen :) 29. ELI: (Clare or Imogen) Definitely Clare <33 30. IMOGEN: (Eli or Fiona) Definitely Fiona 31. JAKE: (Clare or Katie) DEFINITELY Katie <33 32. KATIE: (Drew or Jake) JAKE <3. I used to love Krew but Drew fucked it up. JATIE FOREVER <333 Category:Blog posts